


Family Calls

by mmiiaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dean winchester x female reader - Freeform, Established Dean Winchester/Reader, F/M, Fluff, Y/N/Dean Winchester - Freeform, forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiiaa/pseuds/mmiiaa
Summary: Y/N struggles to keep up the charade of being a hunter when her brother makes a hostile call.





	Family Calls

With all the warding, weapons and magic spells in the Men Of Letters’ bunker, nothing could prepare the Winchester Brothers for Y/N’s phone call to her brother. It was a monthly occurrence and usually just long enough for Y/N to assure him she was fine and would call again when she could, but it didn’t take long for her housemates to take notice of how long it had gone on that night. Sam brushes it off as just two siblings bonding and took advantage of their free time to go into town, leaving Dean alone with Y/N. 

Around eight o’clock, an hour after their conversation had begun, Dean started hearing the yelling. It was hard to miss, what with Y/N pacing up and down the hallways. He retreated to the kitchen, figuring she would find him when she was done or if she wanted to talk about whatever was going on. He had learned a long time ago that things worked out better for their relationship if they just let each other open up when they were ready. 

“It’s not your decision!” Y/N yelled into her cellphone, her voice strained and fist clenched.

There was a silence, at least from what Dean could hear, then she spoke again.

“You know better than anyone that’s not gonna happen,” Y/N snarled. “Just grow up already, would you? Damnit! You’re four years older than me, I shouldn’t have to worry about you like this!”

Dean bit his lip, rubbing his index finger and his thumb down the condensation gathering on his beer bottle. He wasn’t sure if he should say something. He knew she had never had it easy with her brother, but it didn’t seem like his place — not over the phone, for sure.

“I won’t answer!” Y/N said, her footsteps coming to an abrupt stop. “Yeah, well, fuck you too.”

Dean winced, his eyes watching patiently to see if Y/N would enter the kitchen in search of him.

A minute or two passed before he heard footsteps echoing through the bunker again. They were coming closer and seemingly becoming more and more angry. Y/N trudged into the kitchen. She threw herself down into the chair across from Dean, not bothering to speak or even look at him. She sat with her jaw tight and arms crossed, slouched against the seat and staring deeply at the doorway. Dean could see the red around her eyes, the slight glimmer on her cheeks and he could hear the nasally breathing she attempted to pass off as sighs or just pure anger. She had been crying, that was evident, now he just needed to know exactly why. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Dean asked, waiting for her to turn and look at him, but she never did. 

“Heh,” Y/N chuckled bitterly. “Not really. I… I just want to sit.”

“...That’s fine,” Dean nodded. He stood up and began walking across the room, his boots dragging against the floor as always when he walked with no effort.

Y/N’s eyes glanced in his direction and panicked. “Wait, where are you going?”

Dean smirked in spite of the situation. “I’m just grabbing you a beer, I’ll be back to sit and watch you sulk in a second.”

Y/N’s face heated with slight embarrassment and her gaze fell to her palms. Dean watched as she held back the remaining tears in her eyes before taking a beer from the fridge and sitting back down. He pried off the cap and slid it over to Y/N’s side of the table.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened?” Dean asked as Y/N’s fingers laced around the bottle, her eyes still avoiding his.

“It’s just… I mean, Thomas… he…” Y/N stopped and started, trying to figure out the write words while her voice cracked over and over again. 

“I’ll kick his ass—“

“No, no,” Y/N said quickly. She took a deep breath and sniffled, holding back a sob as a tear ran down her face. She looked up at Dean, immediately making his chest ache. “My brother… I don’t know. I just can’t even talk about it. I just… I just want… I want to sit.”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a gentle smile. “You said that before.”

He stood from his seat again, this time walking around the table to Y/N. Taking the bottle from her hand, Dean pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her torso. She snuggled into his chest, her arms hugging the tee shirt beneath his open flannel. She tried not to cry again, careful not to dirty his shirt. 

“Let’s go. Come on, we’ll go sit,” Dean said.

Y/N nodded and pulled away, following Dean to his ‘Dean Cave’, her hand holding onto his sleeve like a child trying not to lose a parent in a crowd.

Dean sat down in one of the recliners, opening his arms for Y/N to join him. Tentatively, she sat down, curling her legs into his lap and wrapping her arms around his upper chest once again. Dean took a deep breath, running his hand through her hair before trying his question again. 

“Alright, as best you can, just tell me what happened, okay?” Dean instructed.

Y/N sighed, her breath tickling Dean’s neck. “Thomas called earlier, as you know, which was a little weird because he knows I always call him first. And then he threw a fit because I couldn’t tell him what I had been up to and he wasn’t buying anything I was selling so…”

“He knows you’re lying about the whole ‘traveling’ with me thing?” Dean asked. 

“Dean, two years ago, I hadn’t spoken to you in ten years because the last time I did I was in the hospital for a week with multiple injuries,” Y/N said, almost laughing as she recalled the tale. “So yeah, I don’t think he ever bought that you and I just randomly packed up again went to travel the world together. It’s not like I can send pictures to prove it either. Besides, he still doesn’t like you.”

“So what’s he want?”

“Me to come home, to tell him what’s going on, to kick your ass, the list goes on,” Y/N said. “But I can’t tell him I’m hunting again. I know he probably already knows, probably knew a long time ago, but I don’t think I could look him in the eyes or hear his voice break after I tell him.”

“It’ll be alright,” Dean promised, kissing her forehead. “We’ll figure it out. I’ll drive you up to see him myself, if you want. We can tell him together.”

Y/N sat up briefly, taking Dean’s face into her hands and smiling. She kissed his lips fiercely, pulling away only to smile a little wider.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I know,” Dean smirked. 

Y/N shook her head, kissing him one last time before settling back into him. 

“I love you too,” he whispered.


End file.
